


Being a Hero

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Morgan looks at her mother's suit.





	Being a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell my Endgame DVD came in today?

Morgan looked at the violet blue suit similar to her Father’s Iron Man suit. It hung in the garage, where Daddy had made it for Mom. Peter told her that her mom had been spectacular at the battle with Thanos. 

She touched it. It was cool and smooth. 

“There you are!” Pepper stopped short when she saw that Morgan had opened the locked closet.

“Did you feel like a hero, mom?” 

“No. I just wanted to help and I knew Daddy and the Avengers would need all the help they could get.”

“That makes you a hero, doesn’t it, Mom?”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
